


Surrender

by And_The_Rest



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Oral, Size Kink, Slavery, Sticky Sex, dub-con, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_The_Rest/pseuds/And_The_Rest
Summary: Megatron has an unstoppable weapon that could devastate the Earth.  The Autobots have only one option.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Although both are set in the Transformers: Prime universe, this is part of a different continuity to ‘A Happy Accident.’ As the warnings suggest, it is a much darker story.
> 
> I do not own the Transformer, etc and any mistakes are my own.

Every bot jumped at the sudden very loud noise coming from the main computer. 

The young Autobot warriors, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, gathered around the beeping console.  The look on their medic’s face plate was one of confusion and concern.

“Optimus,” said Ratchet as the larger mech strode into the main room of the old missile silo that served as their base.  “We are receiving a signal...  From Megatron.”  


“Put him through,” Prime ordered grimly.  His spark flared with apprehension.  Megatron would not contact them directly unless he had a reason.  And Optimus had no doubt whatever that reason, it would mean trouble for the Autobots.

“Prime, I am sure that you suspect that this is not a social call.”  Megatron’s cruel smile made the Autobots’ tanks churn.  “As it happens, I have a pleasant surprise.  Well, pleasant for me, anyway.  Why don’t you have your lapdog scan this world's moon?” the Decepticon said smugly.  “I believe you will find the results interesting.”

Ratchet growled with annoyance, “I'll show you a lapdog.” But he sent a pulse through several of the human satellites to be able to scan the entire surface of the moon.  When he saw the results, his optics widened.  “By the All Spark...” he gasped, taking a halting step back. “This is impossible.  The moon's surface is teeming with Dark Energon.”

“Yes,” confirmed Megatron, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  “I was surprised to learn of the fate of poor Skyquake.  His reanimated chassis trapped in the Shadow Zone by a Ground Bridge mishap.   I began to wonder if there was a possibility that something similar might have happened to my Terrorcon army.  I am pleased to report that they were not destroyed by the explosion.  They had been sent to the Shadow Zone.   Once we found the frequency it was easy enough to free them.  They are now massing, over a billion strong, on the dark side of the moon.” 

“We will find a way to stop you, Megatron,” said Prime defiantly.

“It is far too late for that, Optimus.  I have already had the leaders of the major countries on this pitiful planet taken to their moon for a sightseeing tour.  When I offered my rather generous terms, such as not sending my undead legions to stomp their population centers into rubble, they capitulated on the spot.  Truthfully, once I told them that the masses need not even know we exist if they send the proper tribute, they were eager to comply.  Energon mining will soon become a major industry on this backward planet.  It will probably help their economies.”

“I don't believe it!” growled Ratchet. “They would not just give in to you.”

“Believe it, Ratchet,” said Special Agent William Fowler as he stepped out of the elevator from the helipad atop the mesa.  “I just received word from the Secretary of State.  America, Australia, China, Canada, England, Japan and Russia have all surrendered their sovereignty to Megatron.  The leaders of Egypt, India, Mexico, Pakistan and half the countries in Africa are missing.  You can bet they will be joining the club soon.   Megatron’s first command to us was that no Autobots were to remain within our borders.  I'm sorry, Prime, but that is why I am here.   My government has given you and the other Autobots twelve hours to get out of the country.  And you are barred from every nation on the planet Megatron controls.  And that number is growing by the hour.”

“Forget that,” snarled Bulkhead.  “Does Megatron think we are just going to roll over and let him take over our home?”

“Yes, I do,” chuckled the Decepticon.  “Optimus, if you or any of your team tries to resist me, I will start sending Terrorcons down to Earth.   I did promise not to devastate those countries that have surrendered, but there are dozens of smaller nations that I have yet to bring into the fold.  The blood of every single fleshling my undead armies rip to shreds will be on your servos.”

“What would you have us do, Megatron.  You know we have no means of leaving this planet.  Unless you would have us bridge ourselves into space?” asked Prime. 

He would not put it past the tyrant.

“I have something much worse in mind for you and your team.  There is a saying on this world. ‘To the victor go the spoils.’  As the victor in this conflict, I am invoking the Compact of Kaon,” he proclaimed. 

“What?” gasped Optimus, his voice rose with uncharacteristically emotional. 

“Never!” growled Arcee.   

“We will never bow to the likes of you!” cried Ratchet.

“Then you condemn untold thousands of your little human pets to a grisly death,” Megatron informed him gleefully.  “Perhaps I will start with Guatemala?  Or Belgium?  I have not made up my mind yet.”   

“I don’t understand.  What is the Compact of Kaon?” asked Smokescreen.  Bumblebee beeped his confusion also.

“A perverse relic of our barbaric past,” said Prime to the young mechs.  “By the Compact a defeated force becomes property of the victors.  Their T-cogs are removed so that their weapons protocols were disabled, and they were unable to transform.  Thus, rendered helpless, they were forced to serve in whatever way their new master’s desired.”

“Do not sugar coat it, Optimus,” Megatron said with a smirk.  “You are all going to be carrying our younglings.”

“Younglings? As in babies?” gasped Fowler. “But that is impossible.  Arcee is the only female.”

“They did not tell you, human?” The Decepticon could scarcely keep from laughing. “All Cybertronians have a gestational chamber as well as spikes.  Any of us can be either sire or carrier.”            

“Optimus, you always defeat Megatron.  There must be another way,” said Smokescreen plaintively.  “Miko told me that you and Ratchet beat his zombies before.”

Bumblebee whistled in agreement. 

Prime sighed sadly.  “Yes, Ratchet and I faced the Terrorcons before.  Together we managed to destroy roughly three hundred of them.  We barely survived the encounter.  If each of you could do the same, we could destroy around two thousand of them before our sparks were extinguished.”

“That would leave roughly nine hundred million of them to enforce Megatron's will,” noted Ratchet.  His usually sarcastic voice came out weak and hollow.

“Well, Optimus Prime?” Megatron demanded. “What is your answer?  Shall I turn my armies loose on humanity, or will you and your team surrender?”

Prime was silent for a time.  When he finally spoke, his voice was tight.  “If it were only my life, I would fight until your undead creatures tore the spark from my chassis.  But I cannot allow others to suffer for my pride.” He looked over the faces of his team.  There was disbelief, anger, confusion, even fear.

Deep blue optics met each of the other Autobots in turn.  One by one, they bowed their helms and nodded. “You win, Megatron.  As leader of the Autobots, by the laws of the Compact, I surrender myself and those under my command to you.”

 

Several hours later onboard the Nemesis.

With their T-cogs removed and Decepticon brands in place of their Autobot symbols, Prime and the others were escorted to the bridge of the Nemesis.  Each of them had their wrists bound before them in stasis cuffs.  They had also been fitted with thick metal collars with short leashes hanging down from them.  

On a whim Megatron also had Knock Out removed Prime’s battle mask.   After all, he would no longer need it.

Megatron moved to stand before his defeated foes.  With a flourish, he took the end of Prime’s leash and led him away from the group. 

The warlord used a long, clawed finger to tipped up his enemy’s chin so that he looked the Decepticon in the optics.  “I have waited for this moment since you betrayed me, Optimus.  When you maneuvered the council into choosing you to be the Prime instead of me.  Those fools gave a librarian the Matrix of Leadership!   I swore that I would make you pay for humiliating me.”  Megatron took hold of the smaller bot’s chin and forced him to look at the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder.  “And now their savior is my berth warmer.” 

The Decepticon peered into those lovely azure optics for a long moment, savoring the despair in them. 

“But first,” he turned to his mechs.  “I want all of you to remember this.  I have invoked the Compact of Kaon.  And while that does mean that the Autobots are our property, it also puts certain obligations upon us since they are now unable to fend for themselves.  They will satisfy our needs and carry our young and we will in turn take care of them.   They will be well fed and protected from harm.  I will not forbid any of you from a little rough play.  I intend to engage in some myself.”  He smirked at Optimus.  “But they are not to be injured or abused.  If any of the Autobots are seriously damaged the one responsible will answer to me.  If that is clear, Starscream, choose your slave.”

The Seeker stalked over to the huddled Autobots and circled around them like a Sharticon smelling energon.  After examining each of them, he grabbed Smokescreen’s lead.  “Such a pretty young thing.  I will enjoy breaking you in.”  Smokescreen cringed, but with a look at Prime, allowed himself to be led away. 

“Soundwave.” Megatron watched with interest as his silent lieutenant moved to stand before the Autobots.  Suddenly long tentacle snaked out of the dark frame and wrapped around Bumblebee's leash.  The little scout squeaked and tried to pull away.

“Bumblebee,” Prime's voice was soft, but it caused the little yellow bot to freeze.  “Please, do not make this harder on yourself.”  The yellow mech looked plaintively at his leader, and then allowed Soundwave to lead him away.

“Knock Out,” Megatron said with a nod towards the Autobots. 

The wheeled Con smirked as he inspected the remaining captives.  “Come, Arcee,” he said crooking his finger.  “We are going to make beautiful sparklings together.”  He looked at her expectantly.   At first, she did not understand what he wanted, until she noticed his optics were on the leash.  Head bowed she walked slowly towards him and placed it into his waiting servo.         

“Breakdown.”

The big blue mech did not draw his selection out.  Everyone knew who he wanted. 

Bulkhead tried not to flinch as his old rival took his leash.  “I am going to have a lot of fun,” he said, drawing the other mech closer.  “You will not.”

This left Ratchet alone in the center of the room, feeling very nervous. 

With good reason.

He whimpered as Megatron called out one last designation.  “Shockwave.”

At the sound of that hated name every Autobot, even those that had already been claimed, shuddered.  The massive purple mech strode slowly into the room.  Megatron beamed.  “I know you will give the good doctor the attention he deserves.”

Optimus’ tank churned as the one-eyed Decepticon stalked towards Ratchet.  The thought of any of his Autobots in Shockwave's servos made his spark ache.  But since there were no other elite Decepticons left on Earth, the alternative would almost certainly have been for Megatron to give Ratchet to his troops, the vehicons and Eradicons.  That would mean his friend would have been passed around between dozens of them. 

It was better for him to have a single master, he told himself, even if it was Shockwave.  

“Thank you, my Lord.  You are most generous.”  He loomed over the medic as he took hold of his leash.  “I have my doubts that the old relic is still fertile,” rumbled the one- eyed Decepticon as he ran a servo over Ratchet’s chest plates.  The medic flinched. “But I am certain that I will find a use for him.”

“Very good.  And now the preliminaries are over,” said Megatron, grinning wickedly.  He unhooked the leash from Prime’s collar then pointed a clawed finger towards the Decepticon symbol on the floor in the middle of the bridge. “Servos and knees, Prime.” 

The Autobot supposed he should have expected something like this.  Megatron always did enjoy being in the spotlight.   And Optimus had seen, and been horrified by, recordings of gladiatorial matches where the penalty for losing was to be raped on the sands of the arena by the victor while the crowd cheered.  

Besides, what better way to completely break the Autobots' spirits than to humiliate their leader before them and his entire crew?  Optimus sighed and walked over to the place indicated. 

Gracefully Optimus sank to his knees, and then leaned forward, catching himself with his still bound servos.   

Megatron walked slowly around him, obviously enjoying the sight of his greatest foe humbled.

With a deep chuckle he brought his massive foot down on the back of Prime’s neck.  It was used to push his face plate to the floor.  Optimus did not resist even though this left his slender hips high in the air.  He heard snickers from Starsceam and Knock Out.  The Vehicons and Eradions wolf whistled and laughed, making lewd remarks about how good he looked like that.   One of the winged ones even had the bearings to suggest that they should each have a turn at him once Megatron was done.   

Prime made no sound as his legs were kicked apart and a huge rough servo slid between them.  He tried unsuccessfully not to flinch as his interface panel was manually opened and a very large clawed finger began to explore his exposed valve none too gently.  “Optimus, your array has seen some very recent use,” growled Megatron.   “Rather vigorous use.” 

He leaned over his captive near his audio sensor. “Which of them has been spiking you?” 

“I am not that much younger than you are, Megatron.  Did you expect me to be a virgin?” asked Optimus.  He did not want to discuss his sex life with his enemy, let alone in such a public place. 

“Truthfully, I did,” admitted Megatron. “My spies never caught wind of you taking a lover.  Also, I had heard Primus demanded celibacy from his chosen.”

“That is a myth, Megatron.  The ability to share pleasure is one of Primus’ greatest gifts.  Why would he deny it to any of his children?” asked Optimus.

“Fascinating.  Now tell me which of them has fragged you or I will use the cortical psychic patch to rip it from your mind,” Megatron growled.  


“It was me.”

To the surprise of no one, the words were spoken by Ratchet. 

Even though the other Autobots had never seen them doing anything untoward, this was not a shock.  Everyone on both sides agreed, if Optimus was facing anyone, it would be the medic. 

They did act like an old bonded couple.  Completing each other’s sentences and just generally comfortable together.

Megatron shook his helm, looking over Ratchet with a critical optic. “You are obviously an undemanding lover, Optimus.  I would hardly think someone so old, feeble and small could satisfy you.”

“I have no complaints on his performance,” was all the Prime would say on the subject.  Although there was a difference in their sizes, Ratchet was very skilled.  His knowledge of anatomy and imagination more than made up for his lack of mass.

“Really?” the warlord chuckled, “Well, I shall make you forget about that refugee from the scrapheap.”

Optimus braced himself, expecting Megatron to take him hard.  He was surprised when he felt the large finger that had been probing the sensitive rim of his valve move slowly deeper.  Megatron took his time, stroking him, playing with sensitive nodes until lubricant began to seep out of the valve.   A moan almost escaped Prime’s tightly closed lip plates as a second finger joined the first and the Decepticon proceeded to expertly find every pleasure receptor he could reach.  

He hissed as the finger was removed and replaced by a long, surprisingly thick glossa.  And then Optimus did moan aloud as it began to emit powerful mag pulses.  The obscene pleasure that coursed through his valve was so intense that alone almost sent him into overload.  

It was an upgrade used by expensive pleasure bots.  Not something he expected from the former gladiator.

He could not stop the little whimper as the wicked glossa was eventually withdrawn and replaced by Megatron’s spike.

It was big.  Truthfully, it was very big, being in proportion with the rest of the Decepticon leader. 

That spike felt good inside him.  Optimus had not experienced anything quite like this since the last time he had been with Ultra Magnus.

He really did enjoy being with Ratchet.  Optimus cared deeply for him, and the medic knew so many ways to give pleasure.  But the Prime also had a size kink.  He was attracted to large bots.

And while some might think Ultra Magnus was cold and standoffish, the big mech was very passionate in the berth. 

Optimus really hoped that he never had to tell Megatron about his past lovers.  There were things he did not want his new ‘master’ to know.  Also, Megatron might not be pleased to discover that Ultra Magnus had a (much) larger spike and Primus, did he know how to use it.

Not that Megatron was a slouch with his equipment.  Thrusting harder, he pulled Optimus up against his chest.  He reached around and opened the panel that covered Prime's own spike.  It pressurized into his servo instantly. 

There were more than a few gasps from the Vehicons and Eradicons.

“Impressive,” Knock Out chuckled.  “Now that is what I call a deluxe accessory.” 

“Maybe Lord Megatron will share?” Starscream said hopefully.

And then Megatron was pounding him.  The Autobot was sure his nodes and clusters of pleasure sensors would melt.  Optimus Prime’s control shattered.  His slim hips moved of their own accord, rocking into Megatron’s skilled fingers and back to fully impale himself on his spike.  It felt so good and he was so close, with a trembling voice he ground out one recognizable word, “Harder!”

Megatron obliged.

The Decepticons cheered.

Optimus cried out as an amazingly intense overload pulsed through his chassis.  Megatron followed quickly, pumping what felt like gallons of hot transfluid into him.  Prime fell forward and caught himself with his bound servos as the larger Decepticon pulled out abruptly and stood.  His cooling fans were running high, but that was the only real sign of exertion as he smugly surveyed the trembling wreck he had made of his foe. 

Prime could not have been more disgusted with himself.  He should not have lost control so easily.  Worse yet, he had enjoyed every nanosecond of it, despite their extremely vocal audience.   Now he was on his knees with Megatron's transfluids leaking down his thighs and his own splattered over the Decepticon symbol beneath him.

“Optimus Prime was the first Autobot to be claimed and now he will be the first to carry,” announced Megatron.  He flipped the Autobot onto his back.  “Optimus, show me your spark.”   At that command, Optimus hesitated.  The thought of baring not only his spark before a dozen enemies, but exposing the Matrix of Leadership itself to Megatron was something from his worst nightmare. 

To his surprise Megatron touched his faceplate gently.   “I am aware that the physically removing the Matrix from your chest would likely kill you.  Not long ago I would have done it gladly, but there is no need now that you are mine.  Open for me, Optimus.” 

Optimus sent the command and his chest plates opened.  Megatron hovered over him for a moment just gazing at the bared Matrix and Prime's exposed spark.  His optics glowed with lust, never leaving the pure white glow.  He reached out, his hand ghosted over the vulnerable spark chamber. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered as his own plates parted.  Megatron’s spark was a deep rich purple color, pulsing with the power of the dark energon he had once plunged into his own spark chamber. 

He shoved his spike back into Prime’s valve, lowered himself over the Prime’s spark. 

Optimus cried out as they began to merge. 

All of the experiences that were Megatron pour into him in a torrent of confused images and feelings as his new master absorbed everything that was Optimus Prime. 

The megalomania was there as expected, as was the anger and bitterness.

What Optimus did not expect was love.   Love so intense it felt like a supernova pouring into his very spark.

Megatron had not just lusted after Orion Pax as he always thought.    The tyrant loved him.  That was the reason that he had fought Optimus Prime so fiercely.  The one that he loved had betrayed him.

And now Megatron had conquered the last of the Primes and through him, finally claimed Orion Pax as his own as he always wanted.   The need to dominate, the desire to own and the fierce sense of possession emanating from the Decepticon's spark was terrifying. 

Optimus was trying to cope with these revelations, while an intense warmth spread through his torso.  His long dormant gestational chamber pinged his processor as it came online, and his carrier protocols activated.  The delicate energies of those new lives reached out to him.  

He wondered how many there were. 

A mech his size could easily carry up to twelve.

Optimus could feel unbridled joy as Megatron also felt the first stirring of their sparklings’ consciousness.     

One last pulse from Megatron tore through Optimus Prime’s processor as their sparks parted. 

‘MINE!’

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story that has been sitting on my hard drive for a couple of years. I finally decided to polish it up and post it after I finished TDTWE. Since the next chapter of that story is being stubborn and may not be ready for another week or so, I decided to go ahead and put this one up.
> 
> I may continue this story eventually, taking a look at each of the pairings.


End file.
